tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
RyCSA
Miguel Druetta, inventor of the automotive combine who carried the "Druett" brand with his factory installed in Ciudadela (Buenos Aires), at the end of the 30s, sells his factory and associates with another company, launching a new model of combine harvester and a Draumaq brand shrinkwrapper, later together with Messrs. Rosatti and Cristófaro, the company R.y.C. S.A. is formed that they manufactured in the facilities in Citadel and in Arrecifes, the harvesters that carried the "RYCSA" brand until its liquidation in the mid 60's, Mr. Miguel continues by his means with a new machine that will carry the Druetta brand. Rosatti and Cristofaro SAMI, were the manufacturing partners of the machine; hence R.Y.C.S.A. it manufactured crane bridges, boilers, machine tools, metal constructions in general, cars, tractors and harvesters: the most famous were the U14 and the A17, they had factories in Ciudadela and in Arrecifes. This company also had a profile section and steel casting section. License agreements RyCSA produced tractors under license from the American Case Corporation Company of Racine, Wisconsin, but only for four years from 1961 until 1964. Only two tractor models were produced, the Case 830 and 831. Another of their productions under license, was the motor grader, through an agreement with the English company of Aveling-Barford. Products The metallurgical factory (Iron smelter) arrived in Arrecifes in 1944 and immediately gave direct employment to more than 200 employees. In its first year of production it made 3000 tons of round iron for reinforced concrete, and then thanks to the installation of a steel smelting furnace, he gave work to 60 more people. "File N" 545.925 of 1959 SUBJECT: Typical spare parts for the manufacture of motor graders "Rycsa-Aveling" RESOLUTION N '235 (D. T.) Buenos Aires, April 20, 1960. SEEN and CONSIDERING: That the firm Améndola y Cía. S R. L, requests to establish the tariff treatment to be assigned to typical spare parts for the manufacture of motor graders "Rycsa-Aveling, consisting of clutch, transmission gear box, crown and pinion gearbox, hydraulic pump for coupling to the engine, Vickers type hydraulic motor, valve bank for hydraulic control, hydraulic cylinders (for lifting and lowering left of shovels, lifting and lowering right of shovels, rotation SGO *.) displacement circle and blade, lifting and lowering scarifier, tilt wheels front, lateral displacement of shovels and rotation rotation blades), scarifier handle, worm gear and reduction crown, steering box for front train (special worm type and special teeth, hydraulic mechanical combination), regulating valve and discharge valve for steering box for front train): That the Court of Classifications and the Board of the branch ruled that attentive to the clarification made by the Interested to fs. 10 v. .. in the sense that the elements consulted are not part of the engine of the motor graders, their dispatch is carried out by items 1799 to 1802, according to their weight in the concept of machine spare parts. For this reason and in virtue of the provisions of art.154 of the regulation of the customs law. The Comptroller in the National Directorate of Customs, resolves: Declare that the merchandise in question must be dispatched in the manner illustrated in the last recital. The manufacturing was extended between 1960 and 1971, at least. The factory consumed 16 tons of firewood that it acquired in the area, to feed its two boilers of 10 square meters of heating surface. It also had a profile section and steel casting section. Another activity was aimed at the production of agricultural machinery, harvesters and tractors. As mentioned before, it had the manufacturing license under the Case brand and, in addition to the tractors, it also produced drag rakes in Tandil together with the Metalúrgica Tandil company; which was with fully hydraulic controls, cutting height from 50 mm to 600 mm, cut of 540 hits per minute, 4.88 m (16 feet) of cutting and up to 45 hectares per day. It had the pride of being a supplier of parts and components with which the Pulqui airplanes were built in the state IAME. The plants were located in Arrecifes, San Nicolás and Quilmes. At the beginning of the 50s, its owners, Santo Rosati and Francisco Cristofaro, decide to venture into the automotive industry. The company RYCSA, went into crisis in 1977 and was dissolved after the death of one of the partners, Santo Rosati in 1978. MODELS PRODUCED Case Products by RyCSA]] *Case 720 pull-type swather References and sources External links *RyCSA in Pesados Argentinos Category:Companies founded in 1930s Category:Companies of Argentina Category:1978 disestablishments Category:Grader manufacturers Category:Manufacturing companies of Argentina Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina Category:RyCSA